Mil e Uma Noites
by Misu Inuki
Summary: O Alto Califado Shikon no Tama, formado pelas terras do Norte, Sul, Leste e Oeste, nunca foi pacífico. Ao ser traído pela própria esposa, o sultão das terras do Norte revela sua maldade, desposando e matando no dia seguinte todas as virgens de seu reino. Quando o sultão escolhe a noiva já prometida ao Grande Senhor das Terras do Oeste, outra mulher se voluntaria para evitar o pior.
1. Intro - Diante dos portões do Inferno

**Notas da Autora:**

Oiiii!

Então, essa fanfic é um projeto meio antiguinho meu.  
Passei os últimos meses tentando "maturar" a ideia até que se pudesse ser minimamente escrita.  
A história das "Mil e uma noites", a principal inspiração para essa fanfic, é bastante polêmica e se você derem uma "googlada" vão concordar comigo quando digo que muita coisa lá é, sendo muito boazinha, de gosto duvidoso.  
Mas o exótico universo árabe caiu perfeitamente com dois personagens fortes do mundo de Inuyasha, que se eu não pelo menos tentasse escrever, sei que me arrependeria.  
Espero que gostem dessa nova Sherazade, tanto quanto eu estou gostando de conhecê-la. Sua coragem, altruísmo e inteligência são qualidades que poucos possuem e eu espero conseguir fazer jus as duas grandes personagens que junto para criar essa fic.  
Ufa, falei muito! ^^

Ah! Quase me esqueci! Uma das outras histórias que me inspiraram foi "O barba azul", "Simbad", "Alladin e a lâmpada maravilhosa" e "Ali Baba e os Quarenta Ladrões"

Boa Leitura! 

* * *

Com passos firmes, segui pelo amplo corredor coberto pelas mais finas tapeçarias.  
O cheiro de mira e incenso me embrulhava o estomago, e eu tranquei os dentes para tentar conter a onda de náusea. Não poderia me dar ao luxo de hesitar, e nem por um instante ousaria olhar para trás. Pois se o fizesse, estaria dando chances ao meu coração fraco para desistir e sair correndo.

Senti meus dedos gelados ao toque dos imponentes portões de madeira de lei.  
Diante dos meus olhos, estavam os verdadeiros portais do inferno, e eu entraria por eles com minhas próprias pernas.  
Entregando meu corpo e alma para o Diabo que esperava em seu trono adornado em ouro e rubis.

A música alegre do salão parecia zombar do meu sofrimento. Talvez, eu mesma fosse capaz de rir da estúpida ironia do destino se fosse capaz de encontrar qualquer emoção dentro de mim.  
Mas estava seca, oca por dentro. Não haveriam nem lágrimas nem sorrisos em meu rosto.  
Como uma morta viva, estava condenada a padecer no mesmo Inferno que tanto lutei para fugir.

Os tambores soaram intimidantes, e eu soube que teria apenas mais alguns minutos para respirar fundo uma última vez. Pode ver em minha mente, as pessoas rindo e comentando por trás das portas fechadas. Esperavam ansiosas por um espetáculo em que eu seria a protagonista.  
Podia imaginar os rostos de cada uma delas, com suas almas imundas desejando malignamente que outra aurora se rompesse banhada de sangue como tantas outras manhãs.  
E acima de todas elas, estava Ele, com seus olhos vermelhos brilhando diabolicamente, sedentos por minha carne fresca.

Abracei o medo e o desgosto como meus derradeiros companheiros, expulsando com repulsa a sombra da morte que pairava sobre mim.  
Além de todos aqueles estúpidos adornos brilhantes, escondida entre sete véus havia uma mente brilhante. Iria me sacrificar, permitir conscientemente que o Demônio se deleitasse de minha virtude. Mas não iria morrer.

Repassava meu plano detalhadamente em minha mente, como um mantra. Pedindo forças aquelas que caíram antes de mim, no mesmo destino.  
Tantas mulheres inocentes que tiveram suas vidas ceifadas pelo monstro de longos cabelos negros.  
Essa chacina teria um fim, de um jeito ou de outro.

Os portões se abriram lentamente, inundando o corredor de luz, cheiros e sons.  
Ergui o rosto reunindo toda a dignidade que me restava.  
O Diabo me sorria o mais doce dos sorrisos, sentado exatamente onde eu imaginava, junto a parede mais afastada do enorme salão.  
Era impossível desviar quando a Besta lhe encara diretamente nos olhos, mas para minha surpresa, não tinha mais medo.

Eu agora percebia o que ele realmente queria  
Ele poderia me devorar com olhar, me despir e vasculhar cada cantinho da minha alma, em vão.  
Seu desejo patético jamais se realizaria, e ele era presunçoso demais para perceber...  
Que apesar de me possuir diante de deus e dos homens, meu coração estaria para sempre longe do alcance de suas mãos imundas.  
E não havia nada neste e em outro mundo capaz de mudar isto. 

* * *

_**Notas finais do capítulo**_

Entãooooo?  
Quem você acham que é a nossa protagonista?  
E o temível "Diabo"?  
Alguém faz ideia do que raios essa mulher tá falando?  
Sacríficio? Mulheres mortas?!  
Essas e outras respostas no próximo capítulo!

Não se esqueçam: Reviews são lindos e sua opinião é muitíssimo importante para mim!*-*

Beijos e Borboletas Azuis!


	2. A dança profana das sete esposas

_**Notas da Autora**_

 _Oi pessoal!_  
 _Estou de volta para acabar com o mistério do capítulo anterior._  
 _Espero que gostem e vejo vocês lá embaixo para maiores explicações._

 _Boa leitura!_

* * *

O salão estava lotado. Mulheres e homens de várias idades se espremiam, dividindo espaço entre as seis altas pilastras de marfim envoltas em a mais pura seda chinesa. Conhecia a maior parte daqueles rostos, figuras enfeitadas repetindo-se nas inúmeras festas que o sultão das terras do Norte fazia. Eram como sanguessugas, se aproveitando do espírito exibicionista do nosso soberano.

Não as culparia por quererem aproveitar ao banquete tão farto, cheio de frutas tropicais e outras comidas exóticas. Afinal servir como adornos vivos em um salão enfeitado era um preço consideravelmente pequeno a se pagar por algumas horas de diversão gratuita. Mas o estúpido sorriso estampado como uma tatuagem nos rostos dos convidados, como se o mundo fosse perfeito e justo simplesmente era repugnante. Agindo como se inocentes, não soubessem da trama maligna que assombrava nosso reino.  
Estavam todos reunidos para aplaudir o que seria minha ultima dança com o mesmo entusiasmo que fizeram com os outras noivas. Que agora jaziam como um jardim mórbido nos fundos dos castelo. Lápides cinzas e frias no lugar das belas e perfumadas flores das mais variadas espécies que enchiam o ambiente de vida e cor.

No breve tempo em que a primeira esposa esteve entre nós... No tempo que ainda havia bondade e gentileza nas terras do Norte. Ou pelo menos, parecia. Pois olhando naquele momento para os olhos cobiçosos do sultão, era difícil acreditar que algum dia houve algo além de um leve sombra de humanidade.

Ele era e sempre foi um demônio, a traição apenas serviu para colocar isso a tona.

Respirei fundo, inspirando e expirando no mesmo ritmo dos Talb* e Daff* espalhados nos quatro cantos do salão. Tão alto, que poderia confundir com as batidas descompassadas do meu próprio coração. Não era medo que fazia minhas pernas pesarem como patas de elefantes indianos. É sim a falta de coragem.

Covardia e vergonha se misturavam subindo para o meu rosto naturalmente pálido.

Corava como uma jovem virginal diante de seu amado na noite de núpcias.

Ridículo.

Sentia nojo dos véus coloridos e bordados em ouro que cobriam meu corpo, queria arrancar as pulseiras que se enrolavam em meus braços como cobras peçonhentas. Elas me encaravam com seus olhos feitos de rubi, frios e vermelhos. Como se dissessem que eu não teria como fugir. Que eu não teria onde me esconder.

E no fundo eu sabia, que elas tinham razão.

Os instrumentos musicais pararam, e em poucos instantes o salão se silenciou completamente.

Era minha hora.

Ajoelhei-me perante o sultão, que com um sorriso diabolicamente bonito assentiu com um aceno de cabeça, me autorizando a prosseguir.

O Diabo estava feliz.

O excitava ver a sempre tão recatada filha do Gran Vizir, se exibindo para ele.

Desejava em segredo que a taça de vinho que ele saboreava tão avidamente estivesse cheia de veneno de naja. Mas a garotinha que o servia com as mãos trêmulas, jamais teria a coragem de fazer uma maldade dessa. Mesmo sabendo o que ele faria com sua única irmã.

Ver os olhinhos castanhos da minha querida irmãzinha me deu a força que eu precisava para continuar. Por ela, e por todas as mulheres do reino das terras do Norte. Mesmo aquelas que riam de mim como fantoches de porcelana, empoleiradas de braços dados com seus maridos e pretendes. Não pensavam por si só, pobres marionetes.

E principalmente -pensava enquanto cobria meu rosto e corpo com um longo véu vermelho-, dançava pelas seis esposas mortas antes de mim.

As batidas do derbake* recomeçaram, fortes e ritmadas. Sem retirar o tecido translúcido da frente do meu corpo, me levantei do chão devagar. Os braços ondulando agressivamente, pois no primeiro véu deixamos todas nossa raiva para trás.  
Existem muitas lendas que envolvem a dança dos sete véus. Por ser muito antiga, não se sabe aos certo sua origem, mas de acordo com a maior parte das lendas, era uma dança usada pelas sacerdotisas de Isis como um meio de atravessar os portões do mundo dos mortos. Para isso era preciso deixar todos os sentimentos materiais no nível terreno.

O primeiro véu, tradicionalmente vermelho, representava o chakra base. Ali que encontramos nossa paixões e iras. E entre um giro e outro pensava em mim mesma, refletindo o qual inimaginável era estar ali naquele momento.  
Todos sempre acreditaram que eu seria como meu pai, seguindo como conselheira.

Apesar de ser mulher*, muitos aldeões -ou mesmo nobres quando meu pai estava ocupado nas importantes reuniões do Alto Califado Shikon- me procuravam para pedir conselho e mediar conflitos. Conhecia bem as escrituras, entendia o sinal das estrelas e até mesmo cuidados médicos me foram ensinados. Sempre fui ávida por conhecimento. E graças a Allah tive um pai compreensivo e à frente do seu tempo.* Não me empurrou um marido assim que completei a idade para me casar, permaneceu assim nos anos que se seguiram.

Diferente da sexta esposa, Abi. Vinda das terras do Sul, onde mulheres têm a chance de terem direitos iguais, deve à infeliz ideia de visitar a mãe que estava muito doente nas terras do Norte. O sultão passeava no comércio quando avistou a jovem bela e de rosto descoberto. Torná-la sua esposa foi tão simples e rápido, que a pobre jovem não teve tempo nem de enviar a questão para o conselho central de Shikon. Em troca de cuidados médicos para sua mãe, seus irmãos a venderam para o sultão. Suas Iris vermelhas e brilhantes quase desapareceram em meio ao rio de lágrimas que se formava em profusão na manhã do casamento. Um ódio tão grande que vazava pelos olhos. E pensando em Abi e em mim mesma, deixei o primeiro véu escapar pelos meus dedos, caindo suavemente atrás de minhas mãos unidas e erguidas para o alto. Superar a raiva era mais do que necessário para sobreviver.

O segundo véu estava amarado nos meus quadris. A cor laranja representava o chakra sexual, no entanto também representava a vontade de proteger e ajudar os outros. E entre uma batida lateral e um oito, me lembrava do real motivo de estar ali. Destacada da multidão, uma garotinha de olhos redondos e castanhos me encarava apreensiva. Ela estava sentada numa cadeira ao lado do sultão, e apesar de estar mais adornada do que todas aos outras mulheres, usando colares, brincos e pulseiras cheias de pedras preciosas- que juntos valiam pelo menos uns 1000 camelos- ela tinha apenas dez anos. Ela foi escolhida para ser a sétima esposa. Uma menina quase da mesma idade da minha irmã, roendo suas unhas nervosamente. Acuada, assustada. O pânico tinha lhe tirado o largo sorriso que era sua principal característica.

Não pude suportar que outra menina sofresse o mesmo destino de Kanna, a quinta esposa.

Ela quase não falava, ou mostrava qualquer emoção enquanto era penteada e arrumada para o casamento. Pude apenas deduzir a pouca idade pela pequena estrutura física, e o rosto ainda meio infantil. Seus olhos estavam sem vida, fixos no espelho redondo que lhe entregaram para saber se a maquiagem lhe agradara. Não tive tempo de desvendar o mistério por trás daquelas íris escuras como a noite. Ela partira tão silenciosamente como chegara. Buscando forças na serenidade de Kanna, lancei o segundo véu num giro. Ele planou por alguns segundos antes de cair nos pés do soberano.

Duas batidas de Daff e eu já estava com o véu amarelo -que anteriormente estava preso no meu sutiã- entre os dedos. Vaidade e orgulho abrindo espaço para alegria. Ao menos era o que o chakra solar indicava. Não sei dizer se a quarta esposa foi feliz, mas era tão doentemente narcisista quanto o sultão. Conhecia Tsubaki desde a infância, e ela sempre quis ser esposa do soberano das terras do Norte, pois só assim teria todas as joias e roupas finas que acreditava merecer. Ficou com tanta raiva quando foi anunciada o noivado com a primeira esposa, que chegou a ficar de cama por duas semanas. E não fez a menos questão de esconder a satisfação quando foi anunciado a morte da mesma. De qualquer maneira, seu desejo foi atendido, e no dia da união do casal, ela fez questão de ser levada com todo seu ouro para passear pela praça central numa carruagem aberta.  
Pedindo aos céus para não me deixar levar pelas aparências como Tsubaki, me livrei do terceiro véu.

Era vez do véu verde, preso delicadamente no meu ombro direito. Serpenteava com os braços, cintura e busto. Tentando evitar que os olhares se dirigissem para meu rosto envergonhado. Restava ainda três véus além deste, e eu já me sentia despida. Me perguntava se Kagura também se sentira enojada quando ela dançou para o sultão. Conhecia há alguns anos a terceira esposa. Filha de um influente comerciante, Kagura foi criada numa redoma. Seu maior sonho era pegar um navio e explorar o mundo, um sacrilégio para sua família. O casamento com o sultão lhe permitiu ter ao menos algumas horas de liberdade. Seu último pedido foi poder ver o mar e andar pela areia da praia. De todas as esposas, acredito que Kagura foi a única que abraçou a morte com alegria. Pois apenas no outro mundo ela teria a chance de ser verdadeiramente livre. Como se carregado por uma suave brisa, o véu verde escapou pelos meus dedos, caindo junto ao lenço laranja.

Minhas mãos subiram para o rosto onde um pequeno véu lilás cobria meu nariz e boca.  
Fechei os olhos enquanto voltava a um tempo não muito distante, quando conheci a doce primeira esposa. Via claramente em minha mente, seus expressivos olhos azuis tão suaves quanto um céu sem nuvens numa manhã de verão. Simpatizei por ela desde o primeiro instante que a vi entrando confiante no grande salão de baile. Ela era um pouco mais jovem que eu, mas havia uma coragem escondida por trás de um sorriso meigo que eu secretamente invejava. Éramos tão diferentes como o sol e a lua. Até o fim, ela foi firme em relação aos seus sentimentos, mesmo indo contra a tudo que era considerado certo. Ela enfrentou de pé a ira do sultão, sozinha em seus aposentos. Não se ouviu um único grito por clemência, nem mesmo nos foi permitido ver e dar as devidas homenagens. Provavelmente foi enterrada num cova rasa, como uma indigente qualquer. Segurei as lágrimas que teimavam em descer quando eu me lembrava do que eu tive mais próximo de uma amiga. Com um único puxão decidido, retirei o véu que representava a consciência elevada ao mundo dos espíritos. Estava pronta.

-Pare!

A palma da mão direita estendida por si só já teria sido o suficiente para fazer os músicos parem no mesmo instante. Ainda segurava o pequeno véu lilás entre os dedos sem entender o porquê da súbita pausa. Um delicado e longo véu branco ainda restava na minha cintura.  
O sultão se endireitou em seu trono, seus lábios unidos formavam uma linha tensa apagando completamente a postura descontraída de alguns minutos atrás.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

-Se aproxime.- sua voz grave ecoou pelo salão silencioso.

Não havia nenhum outro som além das chamas crepitando nos dois largos tachos junto às paredes laterais e da minha respiração ofegante. Dei passos firmes na direção oposta ao que eu gostaria de tomar. Os olhos do sultão devoravam cada cantinho da minha pele exposta, eu eu tive de segurar o impulso de me cobrir com as mãos. Parei a menos de meio metro de distância, e me curvei sentando em cima de minhas pernas.

Ele segurou meu rosto pelo queixo com violência. Usei todo meu autocontrole para manter os olhos fixos no chão de terracota, demostrando uma submissão que eu jamais sentiria. Meu espírito gritava como um animal enjaulado, enquanto ele virava meu rosto de um lado para outro analisando dos os detalhes de minha pele alva sob a luz das chamas. Quando ele finalmente ficou satisfeito, me soltou com a mesma brutalidade do começo. Podia sentir as marcas de seus anéis grossos formando hematomas vermelhos e doloridos onde ele segurara.

-Tão parecida com a traidora...-Ele comentou baixo provavelmente para si mesmo, mas eu não pude evitar erguer o olhar em resposta.

-Estava enganado...-Ele refez o sorriso demoníaco em seus lábios fartos.- Você é muito mais bonita.

Engoli uma onde de náusea que me atingiu fortemente. Minhas mão tremiam tanto que eu tive que fechá-la em bolas no meu colo.

-Minha beleza jamais sobressairia a da primeira esposa, meu mestre e senhor.- Respondi com humildade.-Mas me sinto imensamente lisonjeada que ela lhe agrade.

Ele coçou o queixo por um instante, pensativo. Essa distração me permitiu dar uma olha discreta a garota sentada numa almofada ao seu lado. Ela estava ainda mais tensa que eu, e sua respiração era ruidosa e não-ritmada. Me perguntava se ela tinha mais do dez anos.

-Uma bela apresentação, minha cara. -O soberano voltou a falar chamando minha atenção a ele novamente. - Mas devo dizer que ainda permaneço confuso, com a senhorita.

-Eu farei tudo que puder para desnublar a visão do meu mestre e senhor. -Respondi de cabeça baixa.

-Conhece o decreto da Lua Nova?

Assenti com um aceno controlado de cabeça. Como ele não prosseguiu achei por bem recitar o adiado mandado em voz alta.

-"O sultão das Terras do Norte, com poder inquestionável lhe consentido por Allah e pelos homens, desposará de uma virgem de seus domínios por dia, concedendo-lhe um dia de rainha. Mas quando a Lua sumir no Céus, sua vida lhe será ceifada..."

Minha voz morreu me incapacitando de continuar.  
Eu estava presente no dia que meu pai foi obrigado a declamar essa sádica ordem da varanda real. O vi chorar escondido enquanto tentava inutilmente suavizar a mensagem. Mas nem as mais doces palavras do mundo seria capazes de diminuir a monstruosidade do ato. Alheio a meu desconforto ele me ordenou que continuasse.

-... " como constante lembrança da vil traição da primeira esposa, cujo o nome jamais será pronunciado novamente. O sangue jorrado destas mulheres lavará a vergonha que caiu sobre nós, pois não a crime sem punição. E o mais grave dos erros será cobrado além vida."

Minha voz ecoava solitária pelo salão silencioso. Nem mesmo um murmúrio, um suspiro de protesto contra a absurda injustiça que era feita. Todos se calavam assentindo e para minha eterna vergonha, eu também permaneci impassível.

-Se conhece tão bem o decreto...- Ele levantou meu rosto mais delicadamente dessa vez, para que pudesse encará-lo nos olhos.- Por que está aqui se voluntariado a ser minha próxima esposa?

Aceitando o desafio silencioso de encarar sua íris vermelho-sangue, respondi exatamente como havia ensaiado durante toda a manhã, reproduzindo sílaba a sílaba.

-Porque não há honra maior na vida de uma mulher do que servir o seu senhor. Esperei pacientemente a chance de ser escolhida pelo meu soberano, mas...- Lancei um olhar significativo a garota sentada ao seu lado.- Temo que já tenha passado a escolher noivas mais jovens, o que entristece profundamente meu coração.

-Ter escolhido outra mulher lhe deixa enciumada?- Ele sorriu mais abertamente, revelando fileiras de dentes perolados. - Jamais imaginaria que a filha do tão honrado Gran Vizir nutria esse tipo de sentimento por mim.

Tive que me controlar para não deixar transparecer minha satisfação.  
Soberbo como era, seria mais fácil do que imaginara enganá-lo.

-No entanto, temo que terá de esperar mais dois dias, minha querida. - Ele se virou mostrando o mesmo sorriso para a garotinha sentada ao seu lado.- Como vê, já escolhi minha noiva de hoje.

Aquilo foi demais para a garota segurar.

Como alguém que prende a respiração por muito tempo, a jovenzinha disparou uma várias frases tão rapidamente que era difícil de acompanhar.

-Mas eu já disse ao senhor que já estou prometida ao Senhor das Terras do Oeste. É com ele que eu devo me casar como foi acordado entre os reinos. Meu lorde vai ficar terrivelmente irado quando souber que...

-Cale-se Rin!- Ele gritou fazendo a garota pular no lugar assustada.- Você nasceu nas Terras do Norte, me pertence desde antes mesmo desse tratado ter sido assinado! Acho que ter sido escolhida por Sesshoumaru a fez esquecer seu verdadeiro lugar.

A garota soluçou baixinho. O Senhor das Terras do Oeste estava longe, totalmente alheio a crueldade que sua protegida iria sofrer se eu não intervisse. Não havia dúvidas que partir do instante que o cheiro de sangue de Rin ultrapasse as fronteiras, ele subiria como um grande cão selvagem e destruiria com as próprias mãos tudo que tocasse suas garras. O mais enervante de toda essa história, era que o nosso soberano parecia se deleitar com a possibilidade de uma nova grande guerra. Massacre algum seria capaz de aplacar a sede de sangue inocente do Senhor das Terras do Norte.

\- Meu mestre e senhor, se me permite a interrupção. - Pigarreei para ganhar tempo para organizar melhor as palavras.- Acredito que seria uma esposa mais adequada à vossa alteza.

Ele intercalou o olhar entre Rin e meu corpo mal coberto por uma pequena blusa de algodão que servia apenas para cobrir parcialmente meus seios e o véu branco remanescente preso de modo frágil num outro minúsculo pedaço de algodão cru que cobria minha vergonha*. A diferença era absurda, e eu vi seu olhar hesitar entre a inegável luxúria e o desejo por guerra.  
Passei as dedos pela barra da pequena camisa, como se quisesse ajustá-la melhor ao corpo.  
Acompanhei seu olhar cobiçoso seguir o movimento. Molhei os lábios o mais lenta e sedutoramente que conseguia fazer.

-Sua sabedoria vai além da minha compreensão, no entanto, em minha humilde ignorância acredito que não há motivos para esperar. É como se estivéssemos num suntuoso banquete, e ao invés de se deliciar com carne de faisão, escolhesse degustar das tâmaras ordinárias primeiro.

O soberano mal acompanhava minhas palavras, seus olhos oscilavam absorvendo cada pedaço de minha pele exposta. Ainda ajoelhada, fui me aproximando até sentir meus joelhos baterem na parte do grande trono de ouro. Espantado, mais visivelmente excitado com minha ousadia, ele não se mexeu nem mesmo um milímetro. Estava ajoelhada entre suas pernas abertas, e não precisa ser um gênio para saber o que sua mente maldosa imaginava quando eu tocava "sem querer" suas coxas e pernas.

-Mas a escolha é sua, e eu nada poderei fazer a não ser lamentar a tortuosa espera.- comentei com um suspiro e voltei a me afastar.

Ele respirou fundo uma vez. Apesar de manter a postura altiva, e o sorriso sarcástico no rosto, eu consegui ver que suas mãos tremiam. Ele _me_ queria. Ali e agora.  
Tive que segurar meu sorriso de vitória. Rin estava salva, e nosso país também ao menos por hora.

O soberano ergueu a mão esquerda, sinalizando que faria um pronunciamento importante.  
Eu já sabia da sua nova decisão, antes mesmo dele abrir a boca para pronunciar as palavras.

\- Ás vezes mesmo um sultão tem a chance de reconsiderar suas decisões. Não é uma falha de caráter, apenas que vida lhe mostrou novas e interessantes oportunidades. A mulher que nos agraciou com sua dança e beleza na noite de hoje, provou ser digna de ser minha esposa. E quando romper a aurora da próxima manhã, diremos nossos votos perante Allah e os homens.

Me curvei até que minha testa tocasse o chão. Doeu muito, mas era o apropriado depois de tamanha "honra". Apenas quando o demônio autorizou verbalmente, ousei levantar.

-Diga ao seu futuro marido, seu nome.

Aquilo era nada além de formalidade, uma vez que a posição de meu pai lhe permitira me ver crescer.

-Me chamo Kikyo, meu nobre senhor. - respondi seca.

\- Prefiro que me chame pelo meu próprio nome, minha querida Kikyo.- Ele sorriu soberbo.- É a honra que lhe concedo pouco antes de nosso matrimônio.

Olhei bem no fundo daqueles malditos olhos vermelhos tentando trancar toda raiva que borbulhava dentro de mim, bem no fundo do meu peito.  
Forçando o maior sorriso que consegui assenti.

-Sim, meu amo e senhor Naraku.

Contente por ouvir seu nome saindo pelos meus lábios, ele vez um sinal com a mão me dispensando. Beijei as costas de cada uma de suas alvas mãos, controlando a vontade de vomitar ao pensar nas mesmas correndo pelo meu corpo nas próximas horas. Sai o mais rápido que me permitia a educação, dando de cara com minha irmãzinha me esperado no corredor.

-Você não pode fazer isso, mana!- a garota chorava copiosamente.  
Lágrimas grossas escorriam pelos seus olhos e nariz, enquanto eu fechava rapidamente as pesadas portas atrás de nós.

A garota se jogou nos meus braços inconsolável. Tive que ser muito forte para não deixar que as minhas próprias lágrimas se juntasse as dela molhando como chuva minha pequena blusa.  
Murmurava palavras de conforto, e acariciava seus cabelos negros e macios.

-Vamos fugir, mana! -Ela soluçou.- Para bem longe. Tenho certeza que a rainha do Sul nos daria abrigo. Ou mesmo o senhor das Terras do Oeste, se constássemos o que...

-Eu não vou fugir, Kaede.

A garota me olhou surpresa. Procurava alguma dúvida, algum receio ou hesitação em meu rosto. Mas eu estava firme e plácida.

\- Não vou deixar mais ninguém morrer.

-Mas aí você vai morrer! -Ela exclamou desesperada.- Eu não posso perder você, irmã. Já perdemos a mamãe, e o papai já tem idade avançada.

Abracei a menina mais forte. Tentava acalentar seu coração agitado, balançando-a carinhosamente de um lado para o outro. Tendo minha frágil irmã nos meus braços, senti uma certeza crescente dentro de mim. Não a deixaria sozinha.

-Não tenha medo, minha querida. Eu não vou morrer.

Ela levantou os olhinhos castanhos cheios de lágrimas e dúvidas para mim. Respondi com um sorriso, supresa com a coragem que sentia por nós duas.

-Eu tenho um plano. Mas vou precisar da sua ajuda.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finais**_

 _*Talb, Daff e Derbake= Pandeiro e tambores árabes_  
 _* O pai de Kikyo a permitia estudar, diferente dos costumes da época._  
 _*Vergonha= "partes íntimas"._

 _E ai, alguém fazia ideia que o sultão era o Naraku e Kikyo a protagonista? XD_  
 _Escolhi o Naraku como sultão, por um motivo bem simples: precisava de alguém mal._  
 _Naraku no anime/mangá usava do sentimento das pessoas como suas principais armas. E aos meus olhos, o mais próximo da perversidade do sultão de mil e uma noites._  
 _Me irrita um pouco o ar "romantizado" que dão a um cara que deliberadamente decide abusar e matar as virgens do seu reino como vingança._  
 _Essa fanfic passa gira em torno da seguinte pergunta " e se Sherazade não entregasse seu coração ao sultão?"_  
 _Mas não há só tragédia na vida da nossa corajosa sacerdotisa. Seu sacrifício e inteligência acima da média vai levá-la por caminhos onde é possível encontrar esperança e quem sabe amor._  
 _Espero que continuem comigo nessa jornada enquanto conhecemos um pouco mais dos planos de Kikyo e revivemos suas lembras das outras esposas._  
 _Mistérios, romance, e muitas histórias nos aguardam nos próximos capitulos._

 _Beijos e Borboletas Azuis!_


	3. Promessas Impossíveis

**Notas da Autora** : _Falaaaaaa meu povo! \o/_

 _Tô sumida, hein? #apanha_  
 _Okay, okay... Não sou Tv Fama, mas logo após os comerciais (aka nas notas finais) a gente conversa sobre os detalhes da minha ausência._  
 _Beijocas estaladas e fuiiii!_

Mal tive tempo de secar as lágrimas de minha irmã quando som de passos chegam ao meus ouvidos atentos.

-Depois lhe explicarei com calma. Entre no quarto nupcial e diga que está lá para ajudar a noiva do sultão se arrumar. Nos encontraremos em poucos minutos. –Sussurrei em seu ouvido instantes antes dos pesados portões de madeira se abrirem.

Kaede não esperou meio segundo para sair correndo. Não há culpava. Diante de mim estava nada além do carrasco do Sultão, seu braço direito em seus serviços mais sujos. Não havia uma só pessoa em todas terras do Norte que não temesse o homem com olhos negros como o demônio e com rosto grotescamente pintado com marcas musgo esverdeadas. De certo era algum tipo de tatuagem de hena para cobrir cicatrizes de guerra ainda mais terríveis. Nada disso importava uma vez que eu era incapaz de sustentar meu olhar ao dele sem que tivesse de conter o bolo ácido que subia pela minha garganta.

Suikotsu era tão asqueroso quanto Naraku.

-Parece que temos uma novinha nova? – sua voz sarcástica e grave feria meus ouvidos enquanto eu me dignava apenas a levantar do chão sem aceitar a mão estendida.

Já estaria suja o suficiente ao me permitir ser deflorada pelo sultão, não me rebaixaria a me contaminar ainda mais pelo toque daquele ser pérfido.  
Ignorando minha postura ultrajada, ele sorriu com sua boca cheia de dentes e fedendo a vinho barato. Indicando desnecessariamente o caminho, uma vez que eu crescera por estes corredores, Suikotsu continuou andando calmamente ao meu lado, numa escolta barulhenta e indignante.

A cada vez que seus passos cambaleantes o faziam encostar em meu braço esquerdo era como se uma corrente de um raio queimasse minha pele. Ele me lançava um olhar convencido enquanto abraçava meus membros contra o peito. Quantas pessoas inocentes morreram pelo julgo daquele mesmo antebraço direito que me tocara. As suas velhas companheiras; um par de garras de aço; estavam seguramente presas em um cinto de couro na sua cintura, mas as mãos calejadas e cheia de cicatrizes cerradas firmemente em punhos não eram nem um pouco menos assustadoras desnudas. Uma besta ambidestra que se divertia enquanto dilacerava gargantas. Seria meu fim subjugado por estas mesmas mãos, me peguei pensando.

Se meu plano falhasse, o meu indesejado guarda costas reassumiria seu verdadeiro papel de carrasco. Será que ele teria o mesmo sorriso largo em seu rosto enquanto meu sangue escorria pelo chão do pátio central do Califado?

Como se respondesse meus pensamentos, Suikotsu parou de caminhar por um instante e me encarou diretamente nos olhos. Estávamos absurdamente próximos dado a largura do corredor, separados por centímetros de ar fino. Seu rosto pairava ao meu lado, pouco acima do meu. Seus olhos escuros analisavam cada traço do meu rosto mal iluminado pelas chamas das lamparinas à óleo espalhadas pelas paredes de mármore. Era impossível decifrar que mensagem o fundo aqueles olhos negros como piche e frios como uma noite de inverno queriam passaram. Mas eram intimidades, invasivos. Como se tentassem desnudar minha alma e desvendar meus segredos. Encarei-o de volta com toda fúria que sentia. Meu ódio servindo com uma máscara que me protegia de suas intenções escusas. Tão subitamente como interrompera sua caminhada, Suikotsu apontou para frente.

-Seus aposentos, noivinha.

Olhei para frente para apenas para constatar que de fato estávamos diante dos aposentos pré-nupciais. Pisquei surpresa pelo meu erro de cálculo. Estava tão entretida em meus pensamentos que não notara onde estava.

Parecendo se divertir como meu desconcerto, Suikotsu segurou minha mão. E com uma ousadia indigna do servo mais fiel do sultão, depositou um beijo nas costas da mesma.

Estava enojada, irritada e ultrajada. Apesar de saber que todos do Exército dos Sete passaram a vida em terras estrangeiras, não acreditava que Suikotsu era tolo o bastante para saber que era expressamente proibido nas Terras do Norte que um homem que não fosse o pai, marido ou o próprio sultão, tocasse em uma mulher.

Talvez ele desse tanto valor para sua cabeça presa no seu pescoço quanto a de suas vítimas.  
Apaguei meus pensamentos do louco suicida assim que toquei no batente dourado da porta. Era não apenas minha vida que estava sob o fio desses instantes de conversas que teria com Kaede. A vida de muitas outras mulheres e meninas além de mim que dependiam tão somente da minha força e de minha inteligência. Não poderia me dar ao luxo de falhar e desperdiçar minha vida em vão.

\- Senhorita Kikyo...- Uma voz infantil me surpreendeu nos ajustes finais com Kaede.

Independente de quem fosse, para que ninguém mais desconfiasse deveria abrir a porta rapidaemnete. Torcndo para que tudo que havai explicado naqueles minutos tão rápidos, abri os portões com naturalidade. Apenas para ser quase derrubada por um abraço abertado e afoito.

Rin ainda estava coberta de joias e com roupas transparentes e inadequatas à pouca idade.  
De certo correu para meus aposentos na primeira oportunidade que encontrou. Não tardei a fechar firmemente ao ver seu rostinho aflito.

-Kikyo... Eu ... Eu...

Era de partir o coração ver a menininha normalmente tão falante brigando para conseguir expressar suas palavras de gratidão com os olhos marejados.

-Está tudo bem, Rin. Não precisa me agradecer.

-Como não, senhorita Kikyo? Se não fosse a senhorita eu estaria agora... Eu estaria a horas de ter de... ter que... Com aquele...- Rin balançava a cabeça enojada a cada palavra. – E agora você vai...

Ajoelhei para ficar na mesma altura de seus olhinhos ansiosos. Coloquei minhas duas mãos em seus ombros trêmulos e deu o sorriso mais tranquilo que conseguia passar. Estava ficando supreendentemente boa em mascarar meus sentimentos, um talento secreto e extremamente conveniente que contastei ao ver a postura ansiosa de Rin quase instantaneamente relaxar.

\- Eu tenho um plano, Senhorita! – Rin exclamou alto, tapando a própria boca segundos depois.

Depois de olhar em volta desconfiada, ela voltou a falavar dessa vez em sussurros tão baixos e rápidos que eu tive que me concentrar para ouvir.

\- Fuja comigo. Consigo um esconderijo perfeito para nós duas passarmos as próximas noites até que chegue nossa carruagem para as terras do Oeste. Tenho certeza que conseguiremos refúgio no castelo do meu Senhor.

Rin estava falando de Sesshoumaru Taisho. Primogênito e herdeiro direto do maior califado de toda Shikon no Tama. Também conhecido pelas línguas malditas como o temível Grande Cão do Oeste. Aquele capaz de derrotar um exército de mais de 100 homens com uma única mão. Era difícil para alguém desatento acreditar que quem Rin falava com tanto carinho e o famoso guerreiro eram a mesma pessoa.

No entanto eu acompanhei indiretamente o desenrolar da história dos dois, e sabia que a criança não estava sendo de todo ingênua. Foi graças a proteção de Sesshoumaru que ela estava viva. A princípio pensava que o herdeiro das terras do Oeste era tão pérfido quanto o Sultão das Terras do Norte, como um lobo sedento atrás da virtude de uma criança que nem ao menos desenvolvera seios. Mas a primeira esposa me garantira o contrário.

-Sesshoumaru escolhera Rin para que ela fosse livre. Apenas isso, Kikyo. – Ela comentara naquela mesma noite enquanto eu penteava seus cabelos longos e castanhos.

Pouco mais de um ano atrás, foi organizado um banquete entre os quatro líderes de Shikon no Tama justamente aqui nas terras do Norte. Foram 7 dias e 7 noites de danças, comidas e trocas de presentes. Tudo isso como um ritual hipócrita que mascarava de forma patética a rixa que sempre existiu entre os reinos. Discutiam trivialidades, todavia o que de fato importava como o descumprimento das leis gerais especialmente nas Terras do Norte em que todos se encontravam eram sumariamente ignorados. Como se o preço dos damascos e dificuldade de importação de azeites fossem mais importantes do que a horrenda e antiquada lei de Talião que ainda era vigente por aqui. Entendia que se os segredos das Terras do Norte fossem descobertos, haveria uma nova Grande Guerra. E ao fim e ao cabo, mais inocentes morreriam do que se tudo continuasse igual. Ao menos era o que o Gran Vizir Myoga acreditava, e tentava inutilmente me convencer. Mas um detalhe não passou desapercebido pelo herdeiro das Terras do Norte.

As servas que distribuíam comida e bebida aso convidados estavam cobertas da cabeça aos pés por panos negros, que não permitiam que nada além de uma pequena frecha de seus olhos ficassem expostas. Isso justificava Naraku, era para que elas não distraíssem a visão dos convidados da beleza dos espetáculos, seja das dançarinas seja dos músicos e artistas circenses. Em um determinado momento na quarta noite de festejos, Naraku resolvera revelar que tinha um presente para seu "irmão" das terras do Oeste.

Num estalar de dedos uma dezena de mulheres, todas adornadas com o mais belo ouro e prata entraram pelo salão principal ao som de batidas de durbak. Dos rostos jovens pude reconhecer Tsubaki e Kagura, no entanto permaneci ao lado de meu pai, igualmente alheia aos planos do Sultão.

\- Está diante de seus olhos, meu caro Irmão Sesshomaru, as mais belas flores das terras do Norte. Claro, sem contar a mais sublime de todas, a qual tive o privilégio de já tomar como noiva. – Apontou alegremente para jovem de vestes verdes ao seu lado que lhe sorriu primaveril – Soube que está próximo de assumir o trono do Califado do Oeste, e nada seria mais adequado do que ter uma bela rainha ao seu lado, não acha?

Senti um calafrio subir pela minha espinha, enquanto Naraku bebericava despreocupadamente um gole de seu vinho. Sesshoumaru era quase como uma sombra absurdamente branca sentado à oeste da mesa principal. Não falara mais do que meia dúzia de palavra em toda a festa, e sempre com a expressão fechada e de poucos amigos.

Seu olhar sobrenaturalmente âmbar acirrou-se na direção de Naraku, como se perguntasse silenciosamente de onde vinha tamanha ousadia. De fato era de conhecimento de todos que Sesshoumaru não tinha uma noiva e em momento algum fizera menção em procurar uma mesmo já tendo passado em alguns anos da idade que comumente príncipes se casavam.

\- Seria uma honra oferecer-lhe uma companheira que ajudará a estreitar os laços entre ambos os Califados, justamente como seu finado pai gostaria que fosse. – Naraku comentou com naturalidade, como se escolher uma noiva do mesmo modo que se escolhe um camelo fosse absolutamente aceitável.

Para o assombro geral, até mesmo de seu irmão de sangue que estava ao seu lado na mesa, Seshoumaru respondeu, com sua voz grave e límpida ecoando pelas colunas do salão.

-Posso então escolher qualquer uma das mulheres presentes no centro desde salão?

-Claro! - Naraku riu abertamente.- Mais de uma até se desejar!

Virando então para frente sem pestanejar, ele apontou com um movimento de rápido de mão.  
Kagura se levantou no mesmo instante emocionada.

-Você, não. – Sesshoumaru cortou sem nem ao menos se dignar a olhá-la.- Você atrás da coluna, deixe este jarro e venha até aqui.

A minúscula criatura coberta, colocou desastradamente o pesado jarro no chão e se aproximou tropeçando nos próprios pés. O salão estava mergulhado em um silêncio profundo, e por mais que a confusão fosse uma expressão comum à todos os rostos presentes, nem uma palavra ousou-se a ser dita.

-Retire o véu.

A pequena serva nem mesmo olhou para lado para confirmar a ordem com o sultão, retirando no mesmo instante o longo pano negro que lhe cobria a cabeça.

Um suspiro de assombro e horror passou pelos lábios de estrangeiros.

Uma criança.

Uma menininha magra e suja. Seu cabelo estava caótico, como se alguém o picotasse por maldade. A mesma crueldade que marcara seu rosto com hematomas de socos e marcas de queimaduras.

Sesshoumaru a encarava com a mesma expressão vazia como se não estivesse supreso ao ver os horrendos machucados no rosto da pequena.

Seu olhar era retribuído por sua vez por um admirado e inocente.

\- Você que me serviu de água e vinho nestes últimos dias.

Não fora uma pergunta, mas a garotinha balançou a cabeça concordando mesmo assim.

-Qual é o seu nome?

-...Rin.

A voz da menina saíra baixa e rouca, como se a dias não dissesse uma só palavra.

\- Quem te bateu, Rin?

Ela olhou em volta procurando o agressor. Mas o mesmo se entregou ao levantar para retira-la do salão. Era um homem de estatura baixa e com voz fina e infantil. Hakudoshi, o cruel feitor responsável pela criadagem.

-Me desculpem, meus Senhores e Senhora. Esta ratinha invadiu a cozinha e foi pega roubando a comida do banquete. Para fugir do castigo, de certo, se escondeu entre a criadagem.

Ele segurava com firmeza o magro braço de Rin, que se contorcia de dor. Sabe-se Deus o como ele deveria estar machucado debaixo da longa bata negra.

-Até onde sei, é terminantemente proibido exploração de crianças pelo tratado assinado por nossos ancestrais na fundação de Shikon no Tama. – O herdeiro Taisho exclamou claramente duvidando da história de Hakudoshi. – Desonra nosso sangue, ou apenas descuidou-se com relação a seus servos, Naraku?

Depois de um vergonhoso e breve silêncio, Naraku mandou prender Hakudoshi por desobedecer ao tratado e escolher criados menores de 15 anos, sem seu conhecimento. Era mentira, uma mentira deslavada. Todavia, não me compadeci de Hakudoshi. Cruel e doente como era, tinha uma lista tão grade de crimes que não varia mal algum pagar por um que não cometeu.

Ao fim da comoção Sesshoumaru anunciou para surpresa de todos que Rin seria escolhida para ser sua noiva, e que não era apenas um ato para desmascarar as maldades do Sultão.

-Eu, Sesshoumaru Taisho, herdeiro legítimo ao trono Califado das Terras do Oeste,- continuou com a voz grave e imponente que tinha- decreto que minha noiva, Rin Misaki, permanecerá nas Terras do Norte sobre minha proteção até completar 18 luas. Até este dia, deverá ser tradada como todos os cuidados de uma futura rainha. Cuidarei pessoalmente de sua formação, e sua permanecia neste território até a maior idade reforçara seu papel como elo de ligação entre as terras do Norte e Oeste. Rin Misaki é portanto, a partir desde exato momento minha noiva prometida, e representante oficial nestas terras.

Naraku não pode fazer nada além de mandar que lhe dessem novas vestes e colocar a almofada com plumas de ganso e seda chinesa para que ela se sentasse ao lado esquerdo de Sesshoumaru e aproveitasse do banquete como a partir de então tinha direito.

-Em segredo, meu Senhor manda um mensageiro para saber como estou uma vez ao mês. – Rin sussurrou me trazendo de volta ao presente. – Jaken é meio mau humorado, mas tem um coração de ouro. E certamente vai voando contar tudo que aconteceu para nosso Senhor Sesshoumaru. Acredito que ele deve estar aqui em menos de três dias e...

-Rin.- Interrompi-a com um sorriso.- Não é preciso.

-Mas..

-Estou me casando com Naraku porque vontade própria.

-Isso...- Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas confusa- Não faz sentido, Senhorita Kikyo. Ele é um monstro, cruel e perverso!

\- Mesmo o céu mais escuro pode esconder o brilho discreto de uma estrela. Mesmo o próprio diabo ao fim pode ser salvo com amor.

Não pude deixar de sorrir melancólica ao repetir com exatidão as palavras da primeira esposa, quando lhe fiz uma pergunta semelhante. Como sentia falta de suas palavras tão doces que beiravam a ingenuidade.

Rin pareceu confusa, mas aceitou por fim minha decisão.

\- Só... Não morra, por favor!- Ela soluçou no meu ombro ao nos despedir.

Beijei sua testa com um carinho quase maternal. A pobre menina orfã não suportaria perder ainda mais pessoas queridas. Me peguei jurando novamente uma promessa impossível.

Mas quando minutos depois com uma batida na porta as servas do castelo trouxeram as roupas núpcias percebia que havia um elemento fundamental que não havia calculado e que não estava sobre minhas mãos.

Sorte.

Precisa de muita sorte para que tudo transcorresse fluidamente.

Então enquanto era banhada, penteada, perfumada e vestida por uma dúzia de mãos diferentes, fiz a única coisa que me restava fazer nas findas horas pré-casamento.

Rezei.

 **Notas Finais:** ** _Mais curtinho que o anterior, eu sei._**

 ** _Mas acho que ia ficar pesado demais se eu colocasse pré-casamento,casamento e núpcias, tudo no mesmo capítulo como eu planejava._**

 ** _Contudo, todavia, espero que tenha gostado._**

 ** _Principalmente do Foforu..., digo, Sesshoumaru, que fez participação ala flashback na fic._**

 ** _Nada escapa do olhar desse homi #valhamedeus_**

 ** _Enfim, falando da minha sumida de quase um ano (O-O Isso tudo?!)._**

 ** _2016 foi um ano particulamente difícil na minha vida off line._**

 ** _Alguma coisa muito boas, e muitas coisas muito muito ruins mesmo._**

 ** _Coisas que eu jamais pensei passar na minha vida real, que parecia parte de filme de terror que aos poucos parece que está chegando ao fim. Resumindo de forma leve, foi uma ano de vidas nascendo, e vidas sendo ceifadas de maneira inesperada. Mas não se pode ficar de luto para sempre, então estou aqui de volta._**

 ** _Espero conseguir postar com uma certa regularidade, para noooooossa alegria!_**

 ** _Agradeço como sempre a paciência e o carinho e todos vocês._**

 ** _Beijos e Borboletas Azuis!_**


End file.
